Happy Hangover
by Shirosaki Masshiro
Summary: Ichigo and Shuuhei find themselves in a worrisome predicament. And then Renji comes home... humor, language, possible OOC, shonen ai


Happy Hangover

By: Kora Selius

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I am not gaining any money or profit of any kind from this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairing: RenIchi, ShuuIchi?

Warning: Shonen ai, possible OOC, humor, one-shot

Ichigo was completely hungover! He'd never drank so much before in his life! Why did he let himself drink so much??

He groaned softly, giving a slight whimper and rolling onto his stomach, close to the edge of the bed. His head was pounding and he felt like he'd just had a battle with Shirosaki and lost. He felt movement next to him in the bed, but he figured it was just Renji.

Why had his stupid boyfriend let him drink so damn much!? Usually, Ichigo only had a few sips of something light. It wasn't that he was chicken, it was just that he wasn't old enough to drink yet where he was from! And it made him nervous to think he was breaking the law. Even if he wasn't in the Living World at this particular moment.

But, he stopped and blinked when he heard the groan next to him. That...that wasn't Renji...Who was in bed with him?! He was half afraid of the answer, and also half afraid of the light he was sure would assault his eyes and make his headache worse if he dared to open his eyes.

He also was a little afraid of the fact that he didn't think he was wearing much of anything...What had he done?!

Oh god, now he wanted to puke...He got up and quickly headed for the bathroom, running faster than during his training sessions when he'd run away from Urahara-san when he was wielding Benihime!

As Ichigo was puking up what must've been his only dinner last night...which he was sure included no food from the look and smell of it, he tried to remember what had gone on yesterday evening.

It was a little fuzzy as it began to come back to him, but he was pretty sure he'd been with Shuuhei. Renji had managed to get himself into trouble with Byakuya, and had had to stay very late re-doing all of that day's paperwork. Ichigo still wasn't sure what for, but he only barely remembered being informed of it. He didn't even remember who told him!

Shuuhei had come over, looking for Renji to have a drink with before heading to bed himself. Ichigo had felt a little bad that he'd missed Renji, because he knew Shuuhei had been very busy since he was the acting captain of the 9th Division and rarely ha time for such luxuries as recreational fun anymore. Ichigo was pretty sure that was why he'd invited Shuuhei to have a drink with him instead.

Ichigo had intended to just sip a little at his own drink, but he'd ended up getting into a conversation and getting used to the burn of the alcohol...then again maybe it had less to do with getting used to the burn and more to do with getting plastered...

What had he done with Shuuhei, though?? The last thing he remembered was Shuuhei being emo over...over...something. And Ichigo feeling bad for him for...some reason. And then it was all a blank!

Oh god! What had he done?! Had he cheated on Renji?? Oh shit! What if he had?! Would Renji forgive him? Would it ruin a friendship between Renji and Shuuhei?? Oh god, he was never getting drunk again!!!

Of course, the panicking was making his head pound worse. He rinsed his mouth and headed out of the bathroom, intending to lay down again. Upon arrival to the room and actually looking at the bed it was confirmed Shuuhei was there, too. Ichigo couldn't tell if Shuuhei had all of his clothes on or not, but Ichigo had nothing on!!

His ass didn't seem to feel strange, though. So, they hadn't done anything right?? Or maybe Shuuhei wasn't as big as Renji?? Would that make a difference? Oh no!

He was about to go and wake Shuuhei, to tell him he needed to leave before Renji got back, as it appeared re-doing the day's paperwork had taken all night. But...that plan was foiled when the door opened and in walked the redhead in question.

Ichigo froze and stared, despite the lack of clothes and despite the light making his brain want to explode.

"......What the hell...?" Renji asked, looking from his boyfriend, to his good friend in the bed.

"R-Renji..." Ichigo started.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Renji yelled, his tiredness forgotten in the face of this apparent betrayal.

"R-Renji, stop!" Ichigo was still sluggish and muddle-headed from the hangover, though, and couldn't move fast enough to stop Renji in time.

Renji seemed to have thought flashstep was necessary for the short journey from the doorway to the futon considering the situation. And so it was only a split-second before Renji was on the futon with Shuuhei and pinning him down, despite the fact Shuuhei had not had time to get away.

"H-hey! Let go!" Shuuhei struggled, not wanting to hurt Renji but he would use a binding spell if he had to! For now, he just tried to fend of Renji's fists the old-fashioned way.

"You bastard! What'd you do with Ichigo?! I saw all those bottles out there!" He'd thought Ichigo had just found his stash and had been getting rid of the empty bottles, but apparently not!!

"Y-you're nuts! I didn't...we didn't do anything!" Shuuhei could understand Renji's line of thinking and why he was so upset, but he had a hangover and was tired and surprised and he was not feeling very charitable!

"The hell you didn't!! Why's Ichigo naked, then?? And why are you in my bed?! You're naked, too, aren't you??"

"N-no! I have pants on!!" Shuuhei cried out, trying to free a hand long enough to jerk the blankets down.

It wasn't difficult, though, as Renji was so surprised that he stopped his assault. Good thing, too, he'd just decided going for Shuuhei's neck would be a good idea when he was surprised by what his friend had said.

"W-what...?"

"I have pants on." Shuuhei glared and pushed down the covers. He wasn't so unused to alcohol that he'd forgotten what happened the night before. He wasn't as drunk as Ichigo.

Ichigo breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He was still in pain and still feeling shitty, but it was great to know he hadn't cheated on Renji!

"Then why's he naked??" Renji asked, skeptical but more willing to listen now.

"We started drinking, and I got a little depressed, and then we got pretty drunk and we decided to play strip poker to cheer me up..."

"Whose idea was that?!" Renji asked, glaring a little.

"Uh...surprisingly, it was Ichigo's..." Shuuhei said, sweatdropping.

"And you went along with it?!"

"I was drunk! And so was he! It was dumb, but nothing happened." Shuuhei glared right back.

Renji sighed and got off of Shuuhei. "Don't ever do it again, damn it..." he would let it go this time, they were very good friends. As long as they hadn't done anything...he could let it go. He was willing to, this once, give Shuuhei and Ichigo the benefit of the doubt.

But, if it ever happened again, he was gonna--

"Hey..." Shuuhei whispered a little. "I bet it'd be a lot more fun for you two to play drunken strip poker than it was for me and him." He grinned.

Renji blinked and a slow, perverted grin slid into place on his face. Yeah...it would be a lot more fun...because he and Ichigo could actually have....heh heh heh...yeah...he'd have to try that...

Ichigo wasn't sure what they were whispering about, but he was pretty sure from the look on Renji's face it was something he didn't want to know about anyway...

Now...where the hell were his pants, anyway?!

Owari


End file.
